Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Most mobile or portable personal computers have been designed without a physical keyboard, and use touch-screen based input methods as the primary form of human computer interface. As such, graphical user interfaces (GUI), which include virtual keyboards, have become increasingly popular with users. Typical touch-screen based mobile computers enable the use of gestures or strokes as input methods. Strokes are symbols entered on the touch screen by a pointing device, such as a finger or a stylus, indicative of a specific command from the user.
Moreover, typical touch-screen based mobile computers are equipped with limited screen space. As such, it becomes difficult for the user to input data or text as fast possible via strokes, on the limited keyboard space, without adversely affecting accuracy.